Polvo en el viento
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: La muerte de la creadora de Tanya, Kate e Irina, la misteriosa mujer cuyo nombre nadie recuerda. Contada desde los ojos de Tanya


**DICLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Este _one shoot_ trata de la muerte de la madre de Irina, Kate y Tania, de la que nadie conoce su nombre. La historia está inspirada en la canción de Iris Dust in the wind. **

* * *

**Polvo en el viento.**

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra nueva casa con nuestra madre, acabábamos de ser convertidas y todo era nuevo para nosotras. No recuerdo si en verdad éramos hermanas de sangre o si nada mas éramos hermanas de conversión y tampoco recuerdo si ella era nuestra verdadera madre, lo único de lo que estoy segura en este momento es que ella nos amaba.

Nuestra nueva vida había comenzado de una manera muy "normal" por así decirlo, nuestra creadora nos prometió que nos contaría todo acerca de nuestra nueva naturaleza cuando se marcho.

—No te preocupes Tanya —me dijo al ver mi desolación— volveré tan pronto que ni siquiera lo notaras.

Y así lo hizo, volvió muy pronto. Pero a su regreso la note algo diferente, estaba más feliz que de costumbre, varias veces le pregunte la razón pero simplemente me respondió con una tontería que al momento no comprendí

—Estoy feliz porque mi familia ha crecido— y así zanjó el tema yo nunca se lo volví a mencionar. Algunas veces me preguntaba cual era la verdadera razón de su felicidad, pero, mientras ella fuera feliz yo también lo seria. Una semana después todo cambio, nada nos habría preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Lo recuerdo muy bien ese día había nevado y todo estaba en calma, muy temprano por la mañana ella me fue a buscar, me encontraba afuera, en la terraza esperando por el amanecer, desde que la vi me pareció que algo andaba mal, se le veía muy seria y preocupada, las cosas no mejoraron cuando me pidió algo extraño

— No importa cuántos años pasen desde este momento prométeme que nunca dejaras que tus hermanas me olviden, ni tu lo hagas querida, las amo y nada de lo que pase lo cambiara. Por favor cuídalas. Algún día lo entenderás pero por ahora solo promételo— en ese instante no lo comprendí pero ahora me doy cuenta que ella presentía que su muerte estaba cerca y estaba alistándose para dejar este mundo. Sus palabras me destrozaron el corazón y de haber podido hubiera llorado pero no podía así que me limite a sonreírle y asegurarle que lo haría.

Salió como de costumbre pero no regreso a la hora de siempre, nos comenzamos a preocupar y antes de salir a buscarla escuchamos su voz histérica.

—Déjenlas, ellas no saben nada, es a mí a quien quieren... ¡Son inocentes!— decía mi madre cada vez subiendo mas el tono de voz. La puerta de la casa de vino a abajo, y tres siluetas altas vestidas con capas negras entraron uno de ellos, al mirarnos, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

—Son cómplices, deben de morir junto a la creadora y al niño— Su dedo blanco como la nieve apunto a un pequeño niño que mi madre sostenía en sus brazos, era adorable: tenía hoyuelos y sonreía. Irina pregunto a nuestra madre quien era el pequeño, pero ella no respondió.

Uno de ellos se acerco hacia donde nosotras estábamos. Instintivamente, y para cumplir mi promesa, me puse al frente de mis hermanas el extraño me sonrío y habló con una voz demasiado amable para la amenaza que representaba.

—Querida no es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva— dijo el anciano mientras tendía una mano hacia mí. Lo dude pero al final tome su mano arrugada como un pergamino, el anciano sonrío.

Soltó mi mano después de una reverencia exagerada y tomo la de mis hermanas una después de la otra.

—Son inocentes Cayo, ellas nunca habrían sospechado de la criatura sin no la hubieran visto hoy— El hombre al que llamo Cayo extendió la mano, tenía un objeto brillante en ella y salieron llamaradas de él. Mi madre comenzó a retroceder con el pequeño en sus brazos, intentando protegerlo, pero las llamas la alcanzaron comenzando a deshacer sus ropas. Me miro con sus ojos claros a punto de ser enloquecidos por el dolor.

—-Cumple tu promesa— Asentí con la cabeza y apreté mi brazo alrededor de Irina y Kate. Recuerdo que les susurre un tembloroso "No miren" pero yo no pude seguir mi propio consejo y vi mi madre y a su pequeño quemándose hasta los huesos. Escuchaba sus gritos desgarradores y el olor me quemaba la nariz. Dos de los tres extraños se fueron una vez que el cuerpo de mi madre se convirtió en carbón pero el tercero, el que había tomado mi mano se acerco sigilosamente.

—Mantengan el secreto— sin dar una explicación a su orden se retiro.

El viento soplo y con él se llevo las cenizas de mi madre: la mujer que nos creo, la mujer que nos amo, la mujer que protegió nuestras vidas a costa de la suya, se había ido, estaba muerta y ya no quedaban vestigios de ella.

Lo único que nos quedo fue el recuerdo de su amor incondicional.

Lo único que nos quedo fue polvo en el viento.

* * *

**N/F: En el último libro creo que mencionan los nombres de la madre y del niño pero preferí dejarlo así. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben todos los comentarios, quejas y sugerencias en un review. **

**Hasta pronto se despide su amiga: Sweet Bloody Dreams**


End file.
